


Cider

by aBarlowRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Autumn, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Impala, Impala Makeouts, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, apple orchard, apple picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBarlowRose/pseuds/aBarlowRose
Summary: It's hard to get Dean into an apple orchard. Unless you're Cas.





	Cider

Dean doesn’t like apple orchards after “that fugly pagan scarecrow shit,” but Cas can’t get enough of the gnarled trees with sweeping limbs and thick, heavy fruit. Every autumn, he drags Dean along behind him with a bushel basket, jumping around ridiculously to reach the best apples, even when they are more than a little out of his reach. He pacifies Dean with the occasional “think of the pie,” and his antics make Dean smile despite himself.

After Cas has gathered enough apples to make Dean’s arms ache, they walk back to the orchard stand and pay, Dean huffing a little and rearranging the weight of the basket in his grip. Taking pity, Cas gives the cashier a few more bills and pours two paper cups of cider from the barrel on the counter before they walk out. Cas opens the trunk of the Impala for Dean to set down the apples and then hands him one of the cups. Cas leans on the door and Dean rests next to him, raising the drink in thanks before taking a sip of the crisp amber liquid.  

“That’s pretty good,” he says, smacking his lips, “but it could use a little more kick.” He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a flask, spinning the cap with practiced ease and dumping in a shot of another golden liquid, this one smelling faintly of spice. Dean is about to screw the cap back on, but Cas holds out the untouched cup in his hand. Dean looks at it in surprise.

“You sure about that, Cas buddy?”

“Definitely.”  

Dean shrugs and pours another swig into Cas’s drink before closing and pocketing the flask. "Cheers,“ he says, and downs the cider in one swallow, but Cas doesn’t move.

"Castiel, you’re supposed to drink when someone toasts with you.”

“This one’s for you, too.”  

Dean looks at him for a moment, then grabs the second cup and, holding the other man’s gaze, swallows its contents.

“You trying to butter me up?”

“Is it working?”

Dean thinks about it for a minute. "Maybe,“ he finally replies, reaching out a hand and lacing a finger through one of the loops in Cas’s jeans. "If you do something about it.”

That’s all the signal Cas needs. With one hand he reaches behind him, flinging open the rear door of the Impala, while with the other hand he grabs Dean’s collar and pulls him down on top of him in the backseat. Dean hooks the door with his foot and slams it closed, but it doesn’t matter; the Impala is the only car in the parking lot, and it is out of view of the orchard stand.  

Castiel makes quick work of Dean’s jacket, his flannel button-up, his t-shirt, and his singlet— he’s had some practice. He runs his hands over Dean’s ribs as he kisses his earlobe and descends, trailing shivers down his bare chest. Dean tries very hard not to squirm too much as he straddles Cas’s hips, his hands bracing, one gripping the back seat, the other against the window in front of him. Dean drops his head down as Cas works his hands around Dean’s waist, and locks Cas’s lips to his own.

Cas can taste the bitterness of the rum, but it is balanced so perfectly by the its own spice and the cider’s sweetness that it’s distracting. Cas’s hands still, then move carefully up to Dean’s face. He pulls him back gently by the hair, looks contentedly into the sharp green eyes, and asks cheekily, “How do you like them apples?”

Dean’s snarl is enough of a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Impala makeouts are forever a favorite. Plus leather seats are easy to clean. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment any tw/cw tags you'd like to see applied.


End file.
